


Brother Mine

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coercion, First Time, Hand Jobs, Just the Tip, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: “Luke -”“Shh. It’s okay. Feels good, right?”





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Brayden consents, but there's definitely coercion/coaxing on Luke's part, thus the tag.

“Shh.” 

 

“Lu-mph.” 

 

“Hush, Bray,” Luke murmurs, holding his hand over Brayden’s mouth until he nods in agreement. “Gotta be quiet, ‘kay?” 

 

“O- _ kay, _ but we shouldn’t -” Brayden’s furious whisper gets cut off again, this time by the sound of their teammates passing by their hotel room door. This isn’t the place Luke would’ve chosen, but Brayden’s been clinger, needier on this trip than he has been in a while and well. Never let it be said he doesn’t know how to take advantage of an opportunity. Slowly, Luke runs his hand down Brayden’s belly, stopping just long enough to pet at the softness there before sliding lower. Brayden jerks and gasps when Luke grips his cock, stroking just a little before going still. 

 

“Just let me, Bray.” 

 

“Luke -” 

 

“Shh. It’s okay. Feels good, right?” Luke thumbs just below the head of Brayden’s dick before sweeping over the slit and Brayden moans into the half-light of their hotel room. Luke teases him just like that, until Brayden’s rocking his hips in an attempt to get more friction. 

 

“Luke, please.” 

 

“Please what? Please more? Or please stop?” He’ll stop if Brayden tells him to, he really will. But Brayden’s let Luke coax him this far, cuddling turned into something less than innocent with only token protests along the way. Staying his hand, Luke waits, nuzzling the back of Brayden’s neck. “You gotta tell me, Bray. Do you want me to stop?” 

 

With a small shiver, Brayden hunches in on himself a little and whispers, “Please more.” 

 

Luke drops a kiss to Brayden’s shoulder in approval. Brayden moans again when Luke starts to stroke him with a firm grip, and he only stops his short thrusts into Luke’s hand after Luke presses his cock up against Brayden’s ass. 

 

“I- I don’t -” 

 

“Shh, Bray. Not gonna hurt you.” With easy movements, Luke grinds against Brayden, the length of his cock making a space for itself between Brayden’s cheeks until the head just barely grazes Brayden’s hole. 

 

“Luke!” Brayden nearly scrambles away, only stopped by his brother’s arm around his waist, settling back down with a shudder as Luke holds him close. Gently, Luke kisses his shoulder and neck, petting Brayden’s belly before going back to stroking his cock. 

 

“Said I won’t hurt you. Just gonna give you a little.” 

 

“O-okay.” 

 

Brayden lets him, this time. Lets Luke press and press until the head of his cock is wedged just inside Brayden’s hole, the muscle there tight and clenching around it. Tiny whimpers tear up Brayden’s throat, near-pained sounds that Luke tries to soothe with his hands and mouth. Little by little, Luke coaxes Brayden into fucking his hand again, the slight movements dragging his hole over the tip of Luke’s cock in a maddening, not-enough slide. There’s a packet of lube lost among the sheets, and Luke lets go of Brayden long enough to fumble for it, pulling out to drizzle it over his dick and tossing the wrapper over his shoulder. Brayden gasps when Luke pushes back in, the way eased by the lube some, but he’s still so tight. 

 

“Are you gonna . . . ?” Brayden murmurs, trembling in Luke’s arms. 

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Luke’s heart clenches at the lost, little-brother tone and he holds Brayden that much tighter. 

 

“That’s okay. We’ll stay just like this.” 

 

Brayden’s still hard when Luke reaches down to touch him again, and it doesn’t take long at all to have him rocking his hips again. The tease of his hole on the head of Luke’s cock drives him crazy, but Luke keeps himself in check, focusing on Brayden. He can hear when his brother is close, the soft whine Brayden gives as he pushes further into Luke’s hand trying to get that just-a-little-more he needs to come. Tightening his grip, Luke coaxes Brayden to orgasm, cursing low as Brayden muffles a cry in the sheets. The clench of his body squeezes Luke tight enough to push him out, hole fluttering against the tip of his dick. Brayden eventually pulls Luke’s hand away, threading their fingers together as he lays limp and panting against Luke’s chest as he comes down. 

 

“Fuck, Brayden,” Luke murmurs. He kisses along Brayden’s shoulders as he guides himself back in, using the come smeared on his fingers as lube to jerk himself off. Brayden’s still tight around the head of Luke’s cock, enough that his come doesn’t trickle out until he pulls away. He leaves Brayden’s hole pink and come-stained, tender looking as Luke spreads him open just enough to catch a peek before Brayden protests. 

 

Luke coaxes Brayden to roll over, cuddling his brother close. As he expected, Brayden clings, throwing a leg over Luke to get as close as possible. He’s warm and soft against Luke’s side, head tucked against his chest like when they were little and Brayden didn’t want to sleep in his own bed. 

 

“Okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

 

Brayden’s voice is soft, shy when he answers. “Hurts a little now. It’s okay though.” 

 

“Sorry, Bray,” Luke says gently, kissing his brother’s forehead in apology. Brayden hums and tightens his hold, burrowing even closer and Luke figures that means he’s forgiven. 


End file.
